Scars
by Dwarfiarty
Summary: Henry Black has been missing for weeks now. When he is found he isn't quite the same. What happened? Where was he? And above all: What is he going to change?


**Hello all! I am Dwarfiarty, and this is my first Fanfiction. I wasn't very pleased with the ending of ACIV so I decided to change it. But I felt, the only way to do that was to add another pirate. So please, sit back, relax and enjoy SCARS.**

* * *

Henry Black hated waking up. He hated the day; he hated everything about nature in fact. Well, just for today, and for everyday that he was in the hot sun sweating like a pig. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and once more tried to get his bearings. He was in the middle of the ocean, with only a lifeboat, two bottles of rum, a pouch of water, his sword and his over clothing. The only thing he had on him at that moment, were his stained cloth pants, and even then he wasn't cool. He wished he hadn't lost his pistols in the firefight that took his ship and crew.

He rubbed his eyes again, sitting up, 'What the hell had happened' he thought to himself for the umpteenth time. He struggled to come to grips with what had happened two days ago, to his ship, to his crew…it seemed too awful to be real. That ship, wasn't sailed by an average crew, nor was it sailed by a good crew: it was sailed by a _perfect_ crew. The ship was too fast, too powerful to be a sloop. Nor was it a schooner, it couldn't have been a brig or frigate. Definitely not a Man- o'-War, at least not the like of which he'd seen. He never saw the vessel, just the cannon flash and the roars from the crew. All of his crew…gone. They didn't even get a shot off, it just…happened.

Pulling his head out of the memory, Henry sighed again. "Lord help me…" he said shaking his shaggy red hair. The Scotsman looked up to the unforgiving sky and scowled: why couldn't there be some more clouds in the sky? He sat up, grabbing the oars and began to row in the same direction he always did: North. Well, as near north as he could tell, which he couldn't. He didn't understand why he rowed north, but he didn't understand a great many things.

"Bloody. FUCKING. Pirates!" Henry spat, saying each word after on stroke of the oars, condemning his attackers wherever they might be. He hated looters, though he was one himself. He hated the ones that stole from hard working looters. Not only did he loose his crew and ship, but he suspected all of his cargo. Damn them, damn them to hell. It was right in the middle of his cursing he saw sails on the horizon. He stood up and began waving frantically, jumping up and down causing his tiny craft to rock dangerously. But he didn't care, if that ship saw him, he might be able to make his way to Nassau, and then to Kenway. Henry smiled at the thought of his friend, the blonde pirate who had been right next to him for more than one adventure.

That's when the ship came into viewing distance: heading straight for him. He got a better look at the ship: it hoisted a black flag with a skull right in the middle of it, it had at least forty guns, and a bird for a figurehead. Henry began to laugh, it was Edward. "You piece of galley filth," he laughed, "you found me!" He laughed harder still when he realized he wasn't going to die today. His heart leapt as he saw a man point in his direction and the ship turn towards him still.

Moments later he was aboard the ship with all of his effects (minus his beloved pistols) and drinking some rum with the Jackdaw's captain, Edward Kenway.

"Jaysus man," Edward said sitting in the chair in front of Henry and smiling, "you have any idea how hard it was to find you?"

"You're the great Edward Kenway!" laughed Henry "can't 'ave been too hard, but mind you, I was out there for two days!"

"You've been missing for two weeks!" Retorted Kenway but still looking a bit sheepish "no warning, just a courier stating you had left for Northern waters!"

"Aye I was gone for two weeks but I was adrift for TWO DAYS!" Henry said jabbing a finger at the captain.

"You're the great assassin Henry Black!"

"Piss off"

The men were silent for a while just chuckling under their breath and drinking more rum. After a few minutes of silence Edward shifted in his seat.

"Kidd was worried though," said Kenway smiling slightly

"That's to be expected, she always worries when I go by meself." Chuckled Henry slightly, stroking his beard, "though, I might have to be rid of my beard 'fore she starts to poke fun at it."

"Aye, I'm not too sure about it now you bring it up," smirked Kenway.

"Fuck off"

Both men erupted into laughter, and after several more bottles of rum both men found themselves sleeping where they sat.

After many hours of drunken sleep, both captains were awakened by a yell from the quartermaster Adewale.

* * *

"Captain!" he shouted through the door, "We're approaching Great Iguana!"

The captain of the Jackdaw groaned as he woke up and began to experience his hangover, "Jaysus Ade, couldn't you just let us sleep?" he grunted.

"No offense mate," Henry groaned as he too began to feel the effects of last night, "but I hate that man,"

Soon both men were standing on the deck of Jackdaw looking towards Edwards home. Henry couldn't help but smile: he was going to be _**home. **_After days at sea and days more without a ship he was finally going to be able to relax. Edward also surprised him by telling him that the rest of the Pirate Republic's leaders would be there to greet him: Thatch, Vane, Rackham, and Read. Lord knows how much he'd missed all of them, but he longed to see Thatch and Read the most. Thatch, his best friend and mentor in pirate ways and Read, the woman who he'd gone on many an adventure with in his years being an Assassin. Beaming at the prospect of seeing all of their faces again, Henry made his way below decks to wait for the ship to port.

* * *

Soon enough, the Jackdaw docked on Great Iguana Island. Henry jumped off the ship and onto the dock, helping the Jackdaw's crew secure the ship. Looking up after tying one of many knots, he spotted a familiar face walking down the dock towards the Jackdaw. The man had a large bushy beard; four pistols strapped to his chest, and wore a suit as black as his beard. Henry shook his head chuckling as he wiped his hands on his coat; it'd been months since he'd last seen Thatch, and it was good to finally clap eyes upon him again. When Thatch saw Black he too laughed as he saw the young captain walking down the dock towards him.

"You slippery bastard!" he laughed clasping Black's hand and shaking it, "where the hell have you been?"

"About, you know me Thatch," Black chuckled as he released his old friend's hand, "Though I do appreciate yer concern, I was stuck, with no aid mind, in the middle of the ocean!"

Thatch shook his head in disbelief, "Ya lost yer ship?"

"Aye," Henry said quietly and somewhat sadly, "along with me crew…"

Thatch patted Henry's arm, "I'm sorry lad,"

Black nodded, appreciating his friend's sympathy. Then yet another face caught his eye, Thatch noticing the younger pirate was distracted, turned around and chuckled. "Oh I'd run if I were you lad," he warned, "He was worried sick about ya,"

Mary Read herself was not a scary looking woman. She wasn't scary dressed as a man either, but when she was mad or in the flurry of battle, she was terrifying. And right now she looked terrifying. People just wandering the docks were getting out of her way, one even jumped into the water upon looking at Read's face.

"Oh God," Kenway said, wandering up behind Black, "I think she's right pissed don't you?"

When Read saw Black a momentary look of relief came over her face, but it was instantly replaced by her original look. When she was about ten feet away from Black she pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his chest.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She roared continuing to point the pistol and walk towards Black, "TWO WEEKS, NO ONE KNEW WHERE YOU WERE FOR TWO BLOODY WEEKS!"

"Good to see you too Kidd," Smirked Black, he refused to let Mary think she scared him "Did you miss me?"

In response Read rammed the pistol into Henry's ribcage forcing him back. She continued to do this until he fell off of the dock and into the ocean. When he resurfaced he was no longer smiling. Climbing back onto the dock, he was greeted by the sight of Thatch and Kenway doubled over in laughter and Read stomping up the dock, pushing anyone in her general vicinity.

"Well you cocked that up!" gasped Kenway between laughs, causing another round of guffaws from Thatch.

"Fuck you Kenway," Spat Henry. He wasn't in the mood for his friend's sick sense of humor. Ignoring the new round of laughter, Black took off his overcoat, leaving him in only his assassin's robes, and took after Read. He honestly didn't like upsetting her. He didn't worrying one of the only people who watched his back when he needed it the most. Considering all that they had been through together, he was surprised that she was _**this**_ mad.

She knew that their "job" had its hazards: getting killed, injured, tortured, and other lovely things. But then again, Assassins where usually aware when one of their brethren were out on a contract. This time, no one knew where he was. His own stupidity had been the cause of that; he hadn't let anyone know that he was off. But believing that it was not necessary Black went off, leaving a single courier to tell Kenway that he was gone. But things got out of hand and went to hell quick. Black sighed; he wanted to tell Mary what'd happened. Hell, he even wanted to tell Kenway what he'd done; but he just couldn't.

He stopped to catch his breath and was surprised when he saw Read just in eyeshot sitting on the edge overlooking the bay. He sighed and walked up to her slowly, sitting next to her. They sat in silence for several minutes, each of them refusing to look at each other.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Henry said breaking the silence.

Read didn't answer at first, but a quick glance at her showed that she was wearing a small smile. After a moment she nodded, "Aye, it was in Kingston and I was after a nice fat Templar."

"And unbeknownst to you, I was after the same man." Henry said smiling, reminiscing at the memory. "And as I sank my blade into his arse, you also threw your blade into him."

"And after a fierce argument which I won-"

"I don't recall you winning that argument-"

"I had you on yer back and beaten half to Hell,"

"Aye and yer blade came out and gave me this," said Henry pointing at a long white scar on the side of his face.

"And after meeting you again at Tulum, I refused to believe you were an Assassin,"

"Which began our every continuing rivalry," smiled Henry completing the story.

"Aye, but I care about yer sorry arse, I don't know why I bother but I do," Read said her smile slowly fading, "Jaysus I was worried about you, I hope you know that you put me into a right state," she said, reminding Henry why they were reminiscing about old times.

"Kidd I was an idiot for not alerting the brotherhood that I was on a contract, but it was a mistake I promise you,"

"I don't believe you," she snapped "you're usually not that stupid to make a mistake like that,"

"It's what happened lass!"

The two sat in silence for a while again.

"Was it something to do with yer past?" she said suddenly and somewhat gently. He glanced at her sideways and sighed.

"No, not this time," Henry said looking out towards the bay, trying not to make contact, he didn't talk about his past: EVER. "It wasn't like Kingston,"

"Then what?" Read prodded, the anger in her voice returning, "What happened on yer journey man?"

Henry didn't answer; he was trying not to remember that night: the screams, the flashes of pistols, _**his **_pistol, the blood…oh God the blood. He was a pirate and beyond that an assassin, he had seen blood and lots of it, but never that much at once, nor that much on him.

"BLACK!" yelled Mary pulling him back into reality, "What. Happened?!"

"I-" began Henry before stopping and considering what he was about to say, "Listen lass, I can't, I-"

"Then what good are you?!" She erupted getting up, "You useless bastard!" She stomped off again, this time disappearing into the forests of Great Iguana.

Henry after a moment of shock sighed and realized that chasing after her would be a waste of time. She would come around, and for the time being he heard a certain liquid calling his name…

* * *

"Bollocks!"

"No, I assure you that's what happened!"

"Rackham, I doubt that you single handedly killed four platoons of troops with a single bullet and all the while drinking a bottle o' rum."

The three men took a large swig of ale and continued their bickering. At the moment Rackham was trying to convince Black and Kenway that he had walked into a Spanish occupied fort, while off his arse drunk, firing a single shot that killed nearly all the occupants of the fort.

"I suppose it's possible," Black stated gaining an incredulous look from Kenway. Laughing Black threw his hands up, "I'm kidding! Yer full of shit Jack."

"Whatever you say mate," Calico Jack Rackham said shrugging, "Just know that I'm wanted for ten thousand reales in Spanish occupied territory!"

"Oh shut yer gob Rackham and have another drink," spat Charles Vane, who himself looked as if he was getting tired of the story.

"Care for another drink Henry?" A voice said from behind Black.

"Aye, but just one more Anne me dear," Black said to Anne Bonny smiling, "Don't want to pass out here,"

"Where will ya be staying Black?" asked Thatch who was sitting next to him.

Henry was taken aback at the question. He hadn't thought of that. "I-I don't know, coming to it now…" he said scratching the back of his head. "I'll probably stick with-"

"Me." A voice said, answering him before he could finish. All five pirates turned their heads to see Mary Read walking towards them. While she had a smirk on her face, her eyes told Henry that she still wasn't happy with him.

"Ooh watch out Black," laughed kenway quietly in Black's ear, "Read might try and make you her-"

Kenway didn't finish because Henry had his wrist blade inches from his throat. Taking a drink as if nothing was happening and all the while not looking at Kenway, Black grinned. "Aye, I'll stick with Kidd for now, that's until I get a new ship." Though he wasn't sure, he had a suspicion that his old friend might try and find out more that had happened while he was away. Retracting his blade from Kenway's throat, he got up taking yet another swig of rum.

"Right," he said slapping Thatch on the shoulder and grinning at Kenway, "I'm off, you four try not to get knackered before morn' eh?"

"Night Black," Thatch mumbled

"Bugger off," said Vane

"Don't think with your pants mate!" Kenway laughed.

"Mhmmgrr," Rackham slurred before falling into his drink.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Black walked passed Kidd and made his towards the was a beautiful night; the stars were all aglow, the moon was full looking like a piece of diamond. The air was a moderate temperature, not too hot and not too cold and calm breeze from the sea came every once in a while.

"Oy Black!" A voice said behind him, and he turned to see Mary taking her own time walking towards him, hands in her pockets.

"She speaks!" said Henry his voice lathered with sarcasm.

"Aye but keep that tone up and I'll keep me mouth shut," Mary retorted smirking, "I figured you might want a partner to walk ya home." She said with a sweet voice as if speaking to a child.

Black grunted, she _was_ going to try to get more out of him. He knew it. He thought about his options and only one of them seemed to be logical. The truth. But the truth might scare her, might hurt her. 'But' a small voice in his head said, 'who will the truth truly hurt? You or her?' He sighed and stopped walking: better to get it over with. "There was…a fort." He said finally, she stopped walking and looked at him. "I was informed that there was a high ranking Templar, maybe even Torres, hiding inside of it, drinking in his own spoils of power, and I decided that I should put an end to it." He sighed again before continuing, "We came in the night, guns blazin', reducing the outer walls to rubble, then we took to land and stormed the fort. But to our shock we saw no bodies of guards and Templar playthings."

"No one died in the bombardment?" Asked Mary confused her arms corssed.

Black looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "I said we didn't find bodies of Templars, I never said we didn't find any bodies." He growled, "We were horrified to see the bodies of dead n' dying men, women…an-an' children." Henry said, his voice cracking slightly at the end of his sentence. "But it wasn't the worst of it, the Templars were expecting us. They began to come at us in swarms, picking us off one by one, but me and my boys," he shook his head, "we weren't going to die there, and we sure as HELL were not going to run!" He ran a hair through his hair turning his back to Mary, "we tore them apart, I myself took down at least thirty of them, I was covered in blood and the worst part was I couldn't tell whether it was mine or theirs…we killed all but a few, forcing them to dig graves for our men and the innocents we massacred. Then-" he cut off, his voice shaking slightly, "then a boy ran towards me, the lad couldn't have been more than three or four, and an officer we must've missed came up behind him and- Oh God!" Henry said breaking completely as he fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably, the weight he was carrying finally falling off of him in an emotional wave. The loss of his ship, his crew, the massacre at the fort. All of it finally out in the open.

He felt an arm go around his shoulder as he continued to sob, but he had to finish. "An-an' then-" he choked out.

"Shhh," Mary said squeezing is shoulders, "you've said enough for tonight mate," she said helping him to his feet. "Come on, we're almost to the mansion, just breathe mate," she said encouragingly.

"I can't believe," Black mumbled sniffling a little, taking Mary's arm off him gently, "My biggest concern about seeing you was you pokin' fun at my beard."

"Oh don't worry Black," she smirked, "I'll be getting there when you're in yer right mind."

He chuckled before stopping at the door and looking at Mary. She smiled at him and put her hand to his cheek and gently stroking it with her thumb. "Yer not a bad man Henry Black," she stated softly, "An' you shouldn't think any different." She went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before walking off. "Oh, and I'm not havin' yer sorry ass on my ship, yer going with Kenway back to Nassau!" she yelled over her shoulder waving her hand in goodbye.

Henry stood there for a moment, and then began to laugh quietly. Mary Read, the woman he'd follow to the ends of the earth, the woman who'd throw him off a ship just to get a laugh, had just kissed him. Did that mean something? Was this the beginning of something? 'This will be interesting,' he thought before walking into Great Iguana mansion and throwing himself into a chair and passing out.


End file.
